deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Thorn
The House of Thorn '''is an extremely wealthy, powerful and noble English house. Though once a family of blood purity, in recent generations, the purity of the house now recognises many notable half-blood members. Of both English and French origin, the Thorn family has historical familial ties all across modern-day Europe and takes great pride in their history, wealth and nobility. The house is led by its current reigning matriarch, the indomitable Pandora Thorn, also nicknamed the Queen of Thorns. In her union with the Walker family, she took on the title as the Duchess of Marseille and the Marchioness of Mayfair, which gave Pandora authority as a noble of both the English and French societies. The House of Thorn is now known for its marital connections with other great houses, such as the House of Antebellum and the House of Dusseau de Lacroix, though they're also known for their significant friendship and later marital ties with the famous Potter family. At some point in the recent history of the House of Thorn, the family secret that had been hidden to the public for generations became unveiled, of many of the female family members being of a half-breed nature, between the Mermaid and Siren species, that contributed largely to a great deal of influence and control they hold today. The Thorn sigil is a golden rose with hidden thorns appearing through the petals, used to represent their wealth and calculating nature, on a pale green field, to represent fertility and nature. Family history Early history The House of Thorn for centuries has been a house of splendour, wealth and elegance in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. The earliest recordings of the Thorn family are written in legends founded in the early fifteenth century, with a Lady Dáhlia Gardener who according to scripture, married Lord Harlen Thorn. The House of Gardener was a notable French house of a pure-blood nature, as well as great wealth and nobility. In the union of their marriage, the House of Thorn began as a cadet branch of the House of Gardener. The Thorns became stewards to the main Gardener line, and over time, they rose to prominence as one of the strongest noble houses in Europe. The House of Thorn has faced many disagreements with other noble houses who claim direct male-line descent from the old Gardener house, whilst the House of Thorn only claim descent from the House of Gardener through the female line. The Thorn family's overall disposition is adequately represented by their sigil of a rose. The beauty of a rose often disguises the reality that it has thorns. Though the Thorns do their best to be just and fair, their benevolent demeanour serves to lull their enemies into thinking they are utterly beholden to honourable conduct. In reality, the Thorns are cunning in politics and intrigue, though choose a subtle approach to achieving their goals and ambitions. Thus they strike a pragmatic balance between honour and ruthlessness. Recent history In the recent years of the Thorn family history, not only have they grown in status, wealth and power, but have gained a celebrated seat amongst the most respected magical families the wizarding world has to offer. The family matriarch, Pandora Thorn, has lead the Thorn family into the modern age. Whilst most pure-blood families are shown hate and disregard for their discriminative and prejudiced beliefs towards half-bloods and Muggle-borns, the Thorn family are adored by the magical community because of their seemingly good nature. Though behind their charitable and poised outer temperament, like the thorny rose, the Thorns are cunning and ruthless. And like a flower bending to the wind and to the sun, the Thorn family are nothing but if not flexible, taking advantage of every opportunity, and making the best of every situation. The Thorn family is considered a cross between the House of Antebellum and the Potter family. Like the Potters, they love each other and project a noble code of honour. Though when the Thorns case this code, it is a superficial facade. Like the Antebellums, they lead an inner life that is a very different story from the outer. Overall, the House of Thorn represents fertility and prosperity, outer benevolence, pragmatic opportunism, flexible cunning, hidden strength, matriarchy, and family solidarity. Family members Main family Catarina Moltravinos.jpg|Catarina Moltravinos|link=Catarina Moltravinos Lilith 01.jpg|Lilith Thorn (née Romanova)|link=Lilith Romanova Pan 05.jpg|Pandora Thorn|link=Pandora Thorn Kristian 02.jpg|Kristian Thorn (née Walker)|link=Kristian Walker Yvaine Thorn.jpg|Yvaine Antebellum (née Thorn)|link=Yvaine Thorn Yves 01.jpg|Yves-Thierry Thorn|link=Yves-Thierry Thorn Veronica Thorn 3.jpg|Veronica von Marburg (née Thorn)|link=Veronica Thorn Savannah Thorn.jpg|Savannah Thorn|link=Savannah Thorn Klaus 02.jpg|Niklaus Thorn|link=Niklaus Thorn Sera 03.jpg|Seraphine Finnigan|link=Seraphine Finnigan Rogue 01.jpg|Rogue Thorn|link=Rogue Thorn Tigris 003.jpg|Tigris Constance (née Thorn)|link=Tigris Thorn Francis 01.jpg|Francis Thorn|link=Francis Thorn Sasha Thorn.jpg|Sasha Thorn|link=Sasha Thorn Gabby 1.jpg|Gabriele Thorn|link=Gabriele Thorn Mariella 003.jpg|Mariella Volkov (née Thorn)|link=Mariella Thorn Summer 01.png|Summer Thorn|link=Summer Thorn Maisie Thorn3.jpg|Maisie Thorn|link=Maisie Thorn Don r 02.png|Don Roberto Constance|link=Don Roberto Constance Lilah 002.jpg|Delilah Peltier-Thorn|link=Delilah Peltier-Thorn Roman Thorn-1.jpg|Roman Peltier-Thorn|link=Roman Peltier-Thorn Wednesday Thorn.jpg|Wednesday Peltier-Thorn|link=Wednesday Peltier-Thorn Judith Stallone 00.jpg|Judith Stallone|link=Judith Stallone Vincente Stallone2.jpg|Vincente Stallone|link=Vincente Stallone Gaea Thorn-0.jpg|Gaea Thorn|link=Gaea Thorn Angelina 01.png|Angelina Thorn|link=Angelina Thorn Marcia 005.jpg|Marcia Buckland (née Thorn)|link=Marcia Thorn Hecate Buckland.jpg|Hecate Buckland|link=Hecate Buckland Relatives by marriage * Dáhlia Gardener — wife of Harlen Thorn * Catarina Moltravinos — wife of Alester Thorn *Lilith Romanova — wife of Caius Thorn *Barclay Kent — husband of Althea Thorn *Kristian Walker — husband of Pandora Thorn *Genevieve Rooney — wife of Yves-Thierry Thorn *Filip Antebellum — husband of Yvaine Antebellum (née Thorn) *Ivan von Marburg — husband of Veronica von Marburg (née Thorn) *Jonathan Knight — husband of Savannah Thorn *John-Paul Constance — husband of Tigris Constance (née Thorn) *Joseph Volkov — husband of Mariella Volkov (née Thorn) *James Peltier — husband of Maisie Thorn *Joel Glicker — husband of Wednesday Peltier-Thorn *Ahern Buckland — former husband of Marcia Buckland (née Thorn) Thorn relatives Physical appearances In the tradition of the family colours in their sigil, the Thorn colours of green and gold are often displayed fashionably in their style and clothing to symbolise their powerful union as a strong and affluent family. The colours of green and gold encapsulate the source of their power; gold is the colour of wealth, and green is the colour of nature. The family-owned business, Thorn Industries, is an international real estate and construction company that deals with not only properties but mass ownership of fertile land that in turn, produces gold and wealth for the family. Like the House of Antebellum, the Thorn family like to rule and are cunning in magical politics, but they're far more subtle than their related cousins, who tend to need more validation and display bold items of gold in their clothing. Green is harmonious, nurturing; a symbol of spring, freshness, and life itself. It's seen as a stable colour, just like the Thorn women. But it also has negative connotations of selfishness and greed, or envy. Pandora, amongst many of the Thorn women, are incredibly manipulative and unwavering in pursuing their self-interest. The representations of the sigil vary the intensity of the green in the clothing that the Thorn family members wear. Paler versions sometimes suggest that they're trying to underplay their greedy nature in favour of a generous, kind reputation. In the beginning, they are often seen muting the colours of their garments, sporting an understated teal in place of a true green. However, as their level of influence, power and affluence spreads, the Thorns start showing off their true colours. Wealth Heirlooms *Thorn family necklace: *Thorn Vault: Etymology The surname '''Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Notes Gallery Category:Families Category:House of Thorn